gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Danhiri
The Danhiri are religious smiths, who dedicate their creations to Eleniel. Whilst similar to paladins and clerics, they are no true priesthood, and spend their lives trying to achieve perfection in their crafts. Focus The Danhiri worship Eleniel Symbol The tree of Edhelnore, with a star. Primary Stats St/ In Skills Must forsake 2 levels Customary Garb The Danhiri wear silver armour, emblazoned with their symbol. They also wear green robes and cloaks. Membership Requirements All members must have an IN of 70 or over, and at least 5 ranks in a Smithing category. Restrictions Only Argani can join the priesthood. Structure The Danhiri are divided into Forges, and each city generally has one Forge. The lowest members are known as The Sons. Any elf can apply to be a Son. A Lord will test the Elf by making him/her construct a weapon. If the weapon is of adequate quality they will be accepted The Sons are promoted to Lords by the Council of Stars, usually following the construction of some great work. Should he be accepted, he will join the ranks of the Lords. The Lords are senior priests and act mainly as teachers and mentors. They are also able to vote on the Council of Stars. The most senior of The Lords becomes the Forgemaster. This priest is responsible for running the Forge itself, and is also in charge of accepting new initiates. The most senior of all the Forgemasters is the Grand Master. The Grand Master runs all the Forges and is in charge of the entire priesthood. The current Grand Master is Lord Macilir, Head of House Narriar (the Fire Elves). Rank is determined by the colour of the robes: *'Son'- Green Robes *'Lord'- Yellow Robes *'Forgemaster'- White robes *'Grandmaster'- Red robes. Philosophy/Purpose The Danhiri are the closest thing that the Argani have to a priesthood. In truth they are a guild dedicated to the construction of fine weapons, armour and artifacts. In truth, these creations are gifts to Eleniel, and are constructed purely for the sake of achieving perfection. Each priest is given access to the best tools and metals, and the hottest forges, and strives to create the best work possible. The Danhiri are responsible for creating some of the greatest artifacts of legend. In order for a Son to be promoted he/she must create a sword of such beauty and splendour that all agree on its magnificence. Then, they must complete the Commune, a ritual in the Forge’s temple. If this is successful, Eleniel will bless the sword, making it holy. Armed with this holy sword, they are then promoted and free to make whatever they wish, whether it be a magic ring, a shield, armour or a talisman. A Lord must spend a lot of time studying the holy texts in order to gain more insight into the goddess. They must commune with her often and gain her favour. Only those in her favour will be given access to those truly magnificent spells that are needed for the most powerful items. Occasionally a Danhir is given a task by Eleniel, sometimes far away, and this must be completed before they gain the new powers. In a sense, then, the Danhiri are very religious figures, almost like Paladins. They do not preach, nor convert, however, and merely follow their own faith to make better and better items. Everything made must be blessed Eleniel, even if it is enchanted by a magician instead- only then will the priests know that their perfect creations are worthy of the Gods. The Danhiri train hard in weaponcraft too, to better utilize their own blades and understand better what a good blade is. They are very skilled in swordplay and in armour. During times of war they often bless the weapons of the Elves, and call down Eleniel’s guidance. They fight in their own elite units, their ferocity and fervor bringing fear to their enemies. Holy Days The Danhiri follow the holy days of the Argani. They have no special days of their own, though most Sons wait until Elisya to have a better chance of enchantment. The holy days of the Argani are as follows: *23rd January- Narasia, festival of the Sun, and Khanus *23rd March- Aldara, festival of the trees. *4th May- Lexania, a minor festival celebrating the fall of the Death Queen. *23rd June- Elisya, festival of the Stars, and Eleniel *23rd August- Linda, festival of song and poetry. *23rd November- Isila, festival of the Moon, and Danu. Although these festivals are acknowledged every year, often with a feast, they are truly celebrated every 12 years, when the True Holiday occurs. Spell Lists The Danhiri have access to the following lists: Powers of Varda Holy Vision (Astrologer Base list) All Theocratist spells, except for: Religious Conversion And the choice of two'' Paladin lists.'' Background Points *Superior Weapon (+10) 0 *Holy Weapon + Promotion 5 *Lassalang weapon or armour 20 *Mithril Weapon or Armour 25 *Laen/ Eog Weapon or Armour 35 *Modest magic item 20 *Potent Magic Item 35 *Artifact 50 Category:Edhelnore Category:Argani Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Blacksmiths Category:Smiths Category:Eleniel Category:Danhiri